1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved refuse container lid and hinge assembly for use in conjunction with commercial refuse containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a refuse container lid and hinge assembly, which container lid comprises improved rib support structure and which hinge assembly is adapted to provide improved, simplified mechanical stop structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The waste management industry has come under intense scrutiny in contemporary society in response to ever-growing concerns about environmental issues, particularly the importance of building toward a sustainable future. Accordingly, peripheral industries reliant on waste management must continually seek to improve methods and means for managing waste in response to greater societal demands for responsible and efficient waste management practices. One of the most efficient means for the transfer of waste materials is with the use of front-loading, overhead-emptying waste disposal vehicles. These so-called front-loading, overhead-emptying waste disposal vehicles are capable of lifting large capacity refuse containers from the front of the vehicle to an overturned position above the vehicle for emptying the contents of the refuse containers into integral, large capacity, trash compacting transfer compartments. As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,799, the utilization of front-loading, overhead emptying waste disposal vehicles significantly reduces the capital expenditure requirements to service a given population. For example, the use of front-loading, overhead emptying waste disposal vehicles cuts down on the number of manual labor positions required to service the containers, thus reducing capital expenditures.
It will thus be seen that the refuse containers employed in these scenarios comprise means to enable front-loading, overhead emptying waste disposal vehicles to lift the refuse containers overhead from an upright refuse containing position to an overturned, refuse emptying position, thus allowing refuse to fall under gravitational force into the trash compacting transfer compartments. The refuse containers employed in these scenarios often further comprise pivotable lids, which freely pivot about a hinge point under gravitational force as well as from reactive contact with accelerating refuse when the refuse containers are transitioned from an upright to an overturned position.
Not surprisingly, the waste transfer process in these scenarios requires heavy equipment since massive amounts of refuse material are thus transferred from disposal sites to treatment sites, the heavy equipment often comprising heavy metal refuse containers and transfer compartments. Furthermore, as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,345, there is constant concern that refuse container lids will pivot beyond a desired stop point and be damaged or destroyed from contact with the waste disposal vehicle or with compacted refuse within the transfer compartments. Lid systems have thus become an area of special interest to a number of peripheral industries reliant on waste management. Accordingly, refuse container lids and lid systems for enabling more responsible and efficient waste management practices have been developed and are known in the prior art. Known refuse container lids and lid systems, however, suffer from a number of deficiencies, several of which are described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,940 (""940 Patent), which issued to Taylor, discloses a Refuse Container Cover. The Taylor Refuse Container Cover discloses a double-walled substantially planar container lid wherein the first wall comprises a plurality of longitudinally-aligned support ribs and wherein the second wall comprises a plurality of laterally-aligned support ribs. Support brace receiving bosses are further provided to secure the cover in a fixed open position for refuse loading. Further, the upper surface of the first wall is arcuately configured both longitudinally and laterally and the underside of the second wall is arcuately configured longitudinally to provide additional stiffness and durability into the Refuse Container Cover. The ""940 Patent further discloses an integral hinge means for securing the Refuse Container Cover to the refuse container. The ""940 Patent does not disclose a container lid having integral, laterally-aligned support rib elements and longitudinally-aligned support rib elements in a single walled container lid. Further, the ""940 Patent does not disclose a container lid in combination with a side-mounted hinge assembly for preventing the container lid from pivoting beyond a predetermined number of rotational degrees.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,866 (""866 Patent), which issued to Sanders, also discloses a Refuse Container Cover. The Sanders Refuse Container Cover discloses an integrally-joined, two-piece, coplanar cover comprising an upper member having a plurality of unidirectional parallel ribs and a lower member having a plurality of unidirectional parallel ribs, which lower member ribs are generally perpendicular to the upper member ribs. The ""866 Patent further discloses means for movably attaching the Refuse Container Cover to a refuse container and a generally arcuate upper surface to facilitate rainwater runoff. The ""866 Patent also does not disclose a container lid having integral, laterally-aligned support rib elements and longitudinally-aligned support rib elements in a single walled container lid. Further, the ""866 Patent does not disclose a container lid in combination with a side-mounted hinge assembly for preventing the container lid from pivoting beyond a predetermined number of rotational degrees.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,448 (""448 Patent), which issued to Pedigo, discloses a Dumpster-type Cylindrical Trash Container. The Dumpster-type Cylindrical Trash Container comprises half lid sections having first and second surfaces. Portions of the first surfaces further comprise a plurality of spaced, parallel rib elements thus forming intermittent first surface gaps. Further, portions of the second surfaces comprise a plurality of spaced, parallel rib elements also forming intermittent second surface gaps such that the second surface rib elements are opposing the first surface gaps and the first surface rib elements are opposing the second surface gaps. The lid sections further comprise means for hingedly affixing each lid section to the Dumpster-type Cylindrical Trash Container. The ""448 Patent does not disclose a container lid having integral, laterally-aligned support rib elements and longitudinally-aligned support rib elements in a single walled container lid. Further, the ""448 Patent does not disclose a container lid in combination with a side-mounted hinge assembly for preventing the container lid from pivoting beyond a predetermined number of rotational degrees.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,267 (""267 Patent), which issued to Taylor, discloses a Refuse Container Lid. The Refuse Container Lid comprises a plurality of lid members, a pivotal attaching mechanism, and a cam-shaped lobe integrally formed on each lid member. The lid members each include a pivoting edge, a curved edge, and a surface complementary to at least a portion of an upper surface of a refuse container. Each lid member includes a curved inner surface bound on opposing ends thereof by the pivoting edge and the curved edge. The pivotal attaching mechanism is adapted to attach the pivoting edges to the upper surface at a predetermined distance therefrom. The cam-shaped lobes are formed on the pivoting edge of each lid member and adapted to allow a pivotal motion of each lid member relative to the container and to contact the upper surface at a predetermined angle between the complementary surfaces and the upper surface, with the predetermined angle depending upon the predetermined distance and the shape of the lobes. Further, the ""267 Patent discloses lid members having unidirectional rib structure.
It will thus be seen that the ""267 Patent does not disclose a container lid having integral, laterally-aligned support rib elements and longitudinally-aligned support rib elements in a single walled container lid. Furthermore, while the cam-shaped lobe feature attempts to provide a mechanism to prevent the container lid from pivoting beyond a predetermined number of rotational degrees, the lobes must be properly aligned a predetermined distance from the upper surface, requiring labor intensive installation. Further, the shape of each cam-shaped lobe is critical to achieve proper function of the ""267 Patent. With use, the shape of each cam-shaped lobe tends to quickly wear and deform, thus compromising the operability of the ""267 Patent. A lid and hinge assembly is therefore needed that can be easily installed and which assembly is more resistant to harsh physical conditions of refuse transfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,345 (""345 Patent), which issued to Taylor, discloses a Lid Assembly Including Pivotally-Attached Lid Prop Member. The Lid Assembly Including Pivotally-Attached Lid Prop Member assembly comprises lid members that are side pivotally attached to the upper surface of a refuse container, a lid prop, and a mechanism for pivotally attaching the lid prop to the container. When pivoted to a lid supporting position, a lid-supporting surface of the lid prop contacts the bottom surface of the lid member and a flange of the lid prop faces the front surface of the lid member. The lid prop is pivotally coupled to the refuse container such that gravity forces the flange toward the front surface of the lid member when the container is in its upright position. Further, the ""345 Patent discloses lid members having unidirectional rib structure.
It will thus be seen that the ""345 Patent does not disclose a container lid having integral, laterally-aligned support rib elements and longitudinally-aligned support rib elements in a single walled container lid. Further, while the cam-shaped lobe feature of the ""345 Patent also attempts to provide a mechanism to prevent the container lid from pivoting beyond a predetermined number of rotational degrees, the lobes must be properly aligned a predetermined distance from the upper surface, requiring labor intensive installation. Further, the shape of each cam-shaped lobe is critical to achieve proper function of the ""345 Patent. With use, the shape of each cam-shaped lobe tends to quickly wear and deform, thus compromising the operability of the ""345 Patent. A lid and hinge assembly is therefore needed that can be easily installed and which assembly is more resistant to harsh physical conditions of refuse transfer.
U.S. Design Patent No. D226,328 (""328 Patent), which issued to Patton, discloses a Cover For Trash Receptacle that is a rear-pivoting garbage can lid having planar rib reinforcement that runs along the same plane and in both the longitudinal and latitudinal directions. However, the longitudinal ribs of the ""328 Patent are located along the interior of the lid while the latitudinal ribs are located along the perimeter of the lid. It will thus be seen that the ""328 Patent does not disclose a container lid having integral, laterally-aligned support rib elements and longitudinally-aligned support rib elements in a single walled container lid, which support rib elements form U-shaped support ribs.
U.S. Design Patent No. D362,325 (""325 Patent), which issued to Taylor, and which was assigned to Container Components, Inc., does disclose perpendicular rib reinforcement having laterally-aligned and longitudinally-aligned support ribs. However, the latitudinal ribs appear to surround the longitudinal ribs and are also shown to be located on a second, parallel plane. It will thus be seen that the ""325 Patent does not disclose a container lid having integral, laterally-aligned support rib elements and longitudinally-aligned support rib elements in a single walled container lid, which support rib elements form U-shaped support ribs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,799 (""799 Patent), which issued to Hammond, discloses a Container With Hinged Lid. The Container With Hinged Lid discloses a large capacity, molded refuse container having a lid comprised of two identical, overlapping cover elements. The cover elements are each pivotally interconnected to the container by a molded hinge means, which includes a hinge pin passing through an integral sleeve molded into the hinge. Portions of the hinge pin are exposed to allow the hinge pin to function as a handle. It will be seen that the ""799 Patent does not disclose a container lid having integral, laterally-aligned support rib elements and longitudinally-aligned support rib elements in a single walled container lid. The ""799 Patent further does not disclose a container lid in combination with a side-mountable hinge assembly for use in conjunction large capacity metal refuse containers, which hinge assembly has improved, simplified mechanical structure for preventing the container lid from pivoting beyond a predetermined number of rotational degrees.
Accordingly, the driving objective of the present invention is to provide an improved refuse container lid and hinge assembly for use in conjunction with large capacity commercial refuse containers of the front-loading, overhead-emptying type. In this regard one objective of the present invention is to provide a refuse container lid having integral, laterally-aligned support rib elements and longitudinally-aligned support rib elements in a single-walled container lid. A further objective of the present invention is to provide a single-walled container lid with integral, laterally-aligned support rib elements and longitudinally-aligned support rib elements, which rib elements form improved, uniquely configured U-shaped rib support elements. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a refuse container lid, which lid further comprises a crumple region thus allowing the lid to reversibly flex when subjected to planar compressive forces. Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a refuse container lid with a primary support region, which region allows the lid to support massive loads placed atop the lid when in a closed position or to withstand nonplanar compressive forces. Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved lid in combination with an improved, easily installed hinge assembly. In this regard, an additional objective of the present invention is to provide a hinge assembly with improved, simplified mechanical stop structure for preventing the refuse container lid from pivoting beyond a preferable, predetermined number of rotational degrees. Still further, another objective of the present invention is to provide a refuse container lid and hinge assembly, which assembly comprises compression-type knuckles and tension-type knuckles for improving lid life and overall performance, particularly in the event the lid is forced to pivot beyond the preferred, predetermined number of rotational degrees.
To attain these objectives, the claimed invention generally comprises two longitudinally-aligned angled members attached to the perimeter support surface of a refuse container laterally opposite in parallel relation to one another. The angled members each further comprise a substantially horizontal attachment portion, a substantially vertical stop portion, and a plurality of integrally-mounted, longitudinally-spaced, longitudinally-aligned hinge rod receiving knuckles.
The claimed invention further comprises two lid members, the lid members each comprising a substantially planar structure with a medial closure edge, a lateral pivot portion, an anterior contact edge, and a posterior contact edge. A crumple region lies adjacent the medial closure edge and extends laterally and a support region lies adjacent the lateral pivot portion and extends medially. Both the crumple regions and support regions allow the lid members to withstand nonplanar compressive forces; the crumple region also allowing the lids to reversibly flex should the lid be subjected to planar compressive forces. The support regions each further comprise a plurality of raised, U-shaped, support ribs, which ribs effect a patterned series of sloped superior surfaces and a patterned series of sloped inferior surfaces.
Additionally, the claimed invention further comprises two hinge rods for hingedly connecting the lid members to the angled members. The lid members are formed such that the lids are allowed a pivotal range of motion about axes of rotation extending through the hinge rods. The pivotal ranges of motion are structurally limited between a closed position, wherein anterior and posterior contact edges seat on the perimeter support surface of the refuse container, to an open position wherein stop structures of the lid members contact the vertical stop portions thus restricting the lid members from pivoting more than a preferred, predetermined number of rotational degrees from the closed position.